Trapped In The80's
by MiZZ.LeGz
Summary: Bella, Alice,and Rosalie struggle to figure why they've been sent back to the 80's. When they stumble into Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, who are also in the same situation.
1. PresentDay2009

**Rosalie's POV  
(2009_ the present)**

_Beeeep! Beeeep!_

"Alice! If you and Bella don't get your asses out here now I'm going to leave both of you here!" My fingers tapped the steering wheel. And I was just about to back out of the drive way when Bella ran out and climbed into the seat behind me.

"Tomorrow's picture day and she just had to get everything together so that we could go shopping after school." Bella tried to placate me. I sighed and clinched my jaw tight, not answering her I turned to glare out of the window. My knee bounced up and down in irritation. I let out an exasperated sigh and let my head slump forward and hit the steering wheel. I drew my hands up to the horn and pressed hard.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!_

"Damnit Alice!" I growled just the passenger door opened.  
"Alice tomorrow I want your ass out here on time, otherwise you will be looking for another ride. **I CANNOT BE LATE TO WORK **_**AGAIN!**_" Alice nodded while she put her seatbelt on. I'd been late to work ever since I started taking them to school. I almost got fired the other day. I sped through the streets of San Francisco towards their high school.

"Alice. Bella. Ride the bus home and I'll pick you up from there. Now, get the _hell_ out of my car!" I seethed taking off as soon as I heard the second car door shut.

**Bella's POV**

Once at school Alice and I went straight to our lockers and pulled out our books for class.

"Alice, why do you insist on pushin' Rose's buttons so much?" I asked her

"Because… I love her. I bug Rose so much because I love her." She answered like she was some nerdy boy that had just admitted to one of his friends that he was in love with the most popular girl in school. I giggled and turned to glance at her.

"What if Rose get's fired from her job? And it'll be all on…"

"Whoa, Whoa, hold your horses. Weren't you running a little behind schedule too?" She interrupted. Alice was acting just a bit bitchy today and I knew it wasn't that time of the month, cause' I'd have mine too. Besides she usually had a happy period anyway.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I closed my locker and grabbed her shoulder gently turning her towards me.

"Bella, something's going to happen… I...I" she choked on her words not able to spit it out "...I feel it." She finished in a whisper I pulled her to me and embraced her.

"Alice, do you have any idea what it might be?" I was worried because anytime Alice had a _"feeling"_ or on a rare occasion's a _"vision"_ she'd have such sudden mood changes. She never reacted like this to them though, and that's what really scared me.

"I have absolutely no idea, but usually when I get feelings I can tell if it's good or bad… this time the _feeling's_ are a hell of a lot stronger and I can't tell if it's good, or bad. Bella I'm so worried." She shook in my arms, and I started rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Shhh, its okay Alice we'll figure it out together. Or at least try to be prepared for whatever's in store." I told her leaning back to look her in the eyes. She nodded and I turned to close her locker, before turning to loop my arm through hers and we walked to gym together.

**Alice's POV**

This morning had been fuckin' horrible. I woke up covered in sweat and wheezing desperately trying to catch my breath. I remember the fear of something unknown causing me to sob into my drenched pillow.

I strayed away from Bella, deciding to sit in the bleachers today. I knew Bella would cover for me. The feelings were pushed back for a while, not bugging the hell out of me, yet noticeable when I was left alone to think. I guess I shouldn't have sat out from class today, I was sitting here while the feelings raced to the forefront of my thoughts, and almost completely incapacitating me. I swallowed my fear and focused on the tenor of the feelings, instead of the intensity. I sat trying to decipher it all period, I didn't even know it was time to go to next period. But here Bella was waving her hand in my face, her face covered in worry. I stood up and pushed the feelings back again. I hoped I could get them sorted out before something bad happened.

* * *

**I was watching VH1 and song's from the 80's was showing. I watched and wrote down most of the songs, they will be presented as the theme of the chapters. I don't know where I'm going with this but if you want to, stick around, give ideas if you want(proper credit will be given). Thanks**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**


	2. What The Hell Just Happened

**(What The Hell Just Happened)  
Bella's POV**

After school Alice and I rode the bus home and instead of going next door to her lovely home she came over to my house.

"Alice… are you feeling any better?" I asked tentatively while she sat down on the stool at the kitchen island.

"Truthfully, I'm trying to figure out if this feeling is good or bad. I can't tell and it's driving insane." She laid her head down on her arms.

"Try not to think about it so much, maybe it'll come to you later." I tried to advise.

Later when we came from the mall Alice and I decided that it would be a good to spend the night with each other. So after Rose called it a night, I went home to get some stuff.

"Alice?" I sang sweetly. She turned around and giggled at me.  
"I brought movies." I held them up and she gasped.

"You brought Footloose, Teen Witch, Mannequin, Grease, and The Breakfast Club. Bella I love you soooo much!" she hugged me before laying a big smooch on my cheek. We hadn't watched these movies in so long. It felt great to stay up painting toenails and quoting the movies word for word.

Even still I could tell that Alice was still worried. I decided to let her have a moment to herself and went to take a shower. When I came back, I just about fuckin' flipped, Alice was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth, while mumbling to herself.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair.  
"Alice talk to me!" I pulled her hands away from her face, just as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I stepped back ready to turn and run to her parents' room. But everything went black.

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up bright and early this morning, Glad that I didn't have to worry about being late to work since I had the day off. I rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I flipped the switch and moved to turn on the shower, before going to brush my teeth.

I closed the medicine cabinet, and stared at my reflection for a minute, before I really woke up and realized that I did not look the same. I screeched like a fucking banshee, then turned to look at my surroundings. The bathroom, wasn't the same as I remembered, and did full circle turning tale back out to my room. I flipped the switch on in there and I was surprised and scared shitless at the same time.

Posters of me _modeling?_ They were all blown up and plastered to wall in a collage like fashion.

_What the hell?_ I thought just as the front door opened.

* * *

**UHOHH...don't worry i'm really working on this story as well as another one, you should check out Arizona Shadows I have more chapters, and they are wayyy longer...but yeah, when i get the jist, the chapter's will get longer, and we can really get this party started!!!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**BTW I am fully aware that grease is not an 80's movie but who cares it should be and guess what else, there's gonna be a remake of FOOTLOOSE!!! Yea, I can't wait either.  
**


End file.
